


Professor Lee

by KayleighH2203



Category: Lee Pace (Fandom), Lee Pace RPF
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Professor AU, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleighH2203/pseuds/KayleighH2203
Summary: *Originally posted on Tumblr*Professor AU, where Lee Pace is the new French Professor and Kelly is his teaching assistant.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> My French is not great so apologies if any of it is wrong.

Kelly raced down the hall. She’d been Professor Mercier’s teaching assistant all of last semester and had returned from the break to discover the old man had suffered health problems and was taking a sabbatical to recover. His replacement was currently awaiting her in the lecture hall and she was close to being late. She walked in through the doors to find him setting up a projector for his first class. At the sound of the door opening, he glanced over.  
“_Bonjour_,” he greeted her, a charming smile on his face.  
“_Bonjour professeur, je suis…_” Kelly started.  
“My teaching assistant,” he finished the sentence in English, “Yes, Professor Mercier spoke very highly of you.” He stood up straight. Kelly swallowed nervously. He was insanely tall, well over six feet, with powerful-looking arms. He wore well-tailored trousers and a white shirt with the arms rolled up to his elbows. She blushed a little at his compliment (and him), tucking a strand of loose blonde hair behind her ear.  
“Is there anything I can help you with?” she asked. He smiled and laughed nervously.  
“You wouldn’t know how to work this damn thing would you?” he asked, gesturing at the projector.  
“Oh, that,” she said, putting her bag and books down on the desk, “The cable can be a little loose sometimes, it’s about as old as Professor Mercier.” She walked over to the projector and bent over to fiddle with the power cable as he stepped back, leaving the task to her.  
“_Si belle_,” she thought she heard him whisper. A quick glance out the corner of her eye showed he was looking at her. She bit her lip as she pretended not to have noticed. She hadn’t planned on being bent over like this or she would never have worn this particular skirt. Ridiculously short, her backside was just peeking out from underneath at this angle. A light came on, the projector was working again. She stood up straight and turned to face him.  
“_Et voila!_” she exclaimed, “That’s all sorted for you, Professor…”  
“Lee, my name is Lee,” he said, patting her arm, “Thank you.”

Lee had started his lecture at precisely ten o’clock. Out of a hundred students, ninety-six were already there, one had already emailed in to say they were sick (Kelly knew them and knew it was in fact a hangover) which left three running late.  
“_Bonjour, classe. Je suis votre nouveau professeur,_” he had introduced himself,“_Nous allons commencer avec les verbes._” He had begun reciting and having the class repeat it back to him as Kelly rechecked the email to see if the other three students were sick. Ten minutes into the lecture, just as the class were laughing at a ‘knock-knock’ joke Lee had told in perfect French, the door had opened and one of the three missing students had stumbled in noisily. Lee had turned his head and bellowed, “_Quitter immédiatement!_” He gestured towards the door with such a fierce look on his face that the student actually stumbled backwards through it. Kelly’s heart fluttered as he scowled at the door. He caught her eye as he turned back to the class, sending her a friendly smile and a wink. She couldn’t help but notice his eyes scan over her for a second and she subconsciously re-crossed her legs. A faint smirk told her that he had seen something he liked, something he liked a lot.

By the end of the lecture, the three missing students had all arrived, and all faced Lee’s wrath. The way he turned on them, his deep voice ordering them to leave had sent shivers down Kelly’s spine. She kept reminding herself that she was his assistant, and that was all. As much as she would have liked to pull him into some private corner and kiss him, it would make things complicated. It wasn’t against the rules per se, as she wasn’t actually his student, but it could get messy. She was just handing out the assignments to the punctual students when Lee approached the door, and gestured to the three late-comers to come in. They’d been out there for almost forty-five minutes. The girl was in tears and the two boys looked close to it as Lee gestured for them to stand in front of his desk and explain themselves.  
“The new professor is so hot,” Kelly heard one of the girls whisper to her friend as she handed out the assignments.  
“Yeah, he is,” a boy muttered, sat on the girl’s opposite side. The two girls laughed as the boy flushed red, realising what he’d said. Kelly bit her lip as she moved on. By the time she had handed out the final assignment, the three late-comers looked decidedly less distraught and were promising to be on time for the next lecture. Handing them the assignment, Kelly watched them leave.  
“Thank you for your help,” Lee said.  
“My pleasure,” she replied, “I don’t think you’re going to have a problem with tardiness anymore.” He laughed.  
“I hate it when people don’t…arrive on time,” he said, looking her up and down again, “How long have you been Professor Mercier’s assistant?”  
“Just last semester, but I’ve been an assistant in the department since my freshman year,” she replied, “I used to live in France when I was younger so it seemed a great way to earn some extra money and use my talent for the language.”  
“Impressive, I may have to beat off some of the other Professors with a stick to keep you,” he said, his eyes darting down to the hem of her skirt, “Do you want to get a bite to eat?” The question caught her off guard.  
“Oh, yeah, sure,” she said, “There’s this little café just off campus that makes the best paninis ever.”  
“_Très bon_,” he said, “Lead the way. I’m still a little new around here.”

Kelly enjoyed a pleasant lunch with Lee who spoke French so beautifully, she had to keep reminding herself she wasn’t actually in France. The two of them had sat close to each other at the small table, drinking coffee and laughing. The café was so full of people they had to sit huddled together to leave room for people to pass. Lee’s long legs barely fit under the table and were constantly pressing against hers. Not that she minded. Lee was most definitely a welcome change to the usual French Professor. By the time he began his afternoon class at one-thirty, word had definitely spread about his attitude to being late. Every single student for the class was seated and ready to learn five minutes before the start of class. This class was bigger than the morning one and so Kelly sat at his desk, answering queries via email and checking for absences. He paced a lot during the class, often passing behind her, his hand skimming across the back of the chair and her back, sending shivers down her spine and heat between her legs. Oh, he was definitely flirting. She began to fidget in the chair slightly at the thought of him taking her on the desk. _Dieu_, why did he have to be so sexy? She stared at the computer screen but were unable to focus as he came to a stop behind her as he recited a poem in French.

Three o’clock finally came and the class left, taking their assignments from the desk as they left. Kelly began to pick up her things to leave as the last few filed out the door. She turned to find Lee right behind her. She gasped, her books slipping from her hands as she stumbled backwards into the desk. He leaned in slightly, resting his hands on the desk either side of her.  
“I didn’t mean to frighten you,” he said softly. His eyes moved from hers, to her lips, her neck and back up again. Her hands gripped the edge of the desk.  
“Thank you again for today,” he said, stepping back suddenly and helping gather up her books.  
“It was my pleasure,” she replied, her heart pounding as he handed them over, “I have to go, I have a class at four.”  
“_Au revoir_,” he said smiling as she gathered her books and left. Yes, this new professor was definitely a whole new class.


	2. Part 2

It was late that night when Kelly was alerted by a knock at the door. She had just finished some class reading and was about to settle down with a glass of wine and some of her favourite fan fiction. Rolling her eyes, she set the wine bottle back down, thinking her roommate had locked herself out again.  
“Tish, I swear to God, you’ve got to leave yourself a no…” she trailed off as she opened the door to find Lee stood there.  
“Oh, Lee, hi,” she said, feeling a little flustered as he looked down at her, very aware that the tank top and pyjama pants she wore were very figure hugging. He smiled and held up a note book.  
“You left this behind,” he said, “I hope you don’t mind that I looked up your address.”  
“Oh, not at all,” she said, heart fluttering a little, “Please come in.” She stepped to one side as he ducked slightly to get through the door. He handed her the note book as she closed the door.  
“I thought it might be important,” he said.  
“Not for class, but, yes it is,” Kelly said, taking it, feeling his fingers brush against hers, “You didn’t have to drive all the way over here to bring it back. I’m going to see you again in the morning.”  
“I know, but you were very kind to show me that café today,” he said, “I thought I could return the favour.”  
“Thanks,” she said nervously, “Um, would you like a drink?”  
“Yes, that would be nice.” His smile grew and his eyes crinkled. Her heart fluttered. He was unbelievably sexy and so much younger than the other Professors.  
“I’d offer you a glass of wine, but if you drove here…” she started.  
“I walked,” he said simply, “Wine would be perfect.” She directed him to the living room whilst she fetched another wine glass from the kitchen. When she joined him, he was sat on the couch, looking over some of the books that she was reading for class.  
“Keats,” he said as she sat next to him, “Interesting.”  
“Oh, yeah, class reading,” she said, pouring him some wine from the bottle.  
“Yes, I can see you prefer something different for your leisure time,” he said, looking away from the book and to her open laptop, “Hobbit fan fiction.” He quirked an eyebrow as Kelly blushed and closed the laptop quickly.  
“Don’t be ashamed,” he laughed.  
“It’s silly,” she said, shaking her head.  
“No, it’s not,” he said before leaning close to take the glass from her and whispering, “I like to read it sometimes.” His fingers brushed over hers as he took it from her. He took a sip before leaning back against the couch.  
“So, Keats, Tolkien, any other favourites?” he asked.

The pair of them talked animatedly for over an hour about favourite authors and poets. He seemed pleasantly surprised by some of her favourites, often leaning in closer as she spoke. She didn’t fail to notice him glancing from her eyes to her mouth, sometimes down to her breasts which her tank top displayed to their full potential. As he began to speak, she found herself falling under his spell, wishing he would stop skirting around flirtation. The conversation soon turned to her studies and other Professors she had worked for, and in turn, Lee spoke about his last teaching job; teaching French at an all-boys school on the west coast, though for the most part the boys had only wanted to learn how to chat up girls in French.  
“So what, _voulez vous coucher avec moi_ didn’t work?” she laughed.  
“The boys were smart enough to know that wouldn’t work,” Lee said, “No, it was usually more along the lines of _je veux embrasser votre joue_…” He leaned in a little closer, making her swallow hard.  
“_…__votre cou__…_” he said softly, leaning in until his mouth was right by her ear, “_…__vos seins__…_” Her breath caught in her throat as his hand touched her thigh and his nose grazed her temple. She turned her head to face him, he’d stopped holding back now. Their wine glasses now sat empty on the coffee table and his hand left her thigh to caress her cheek.

She wasn’t sure who moved first but a second later, his lips were on hers and her hands were in his hair. His mouth ravaged hers, lips and tongue battling to conquer her. She moaned as his hands gathered her hair up and pulled gently. Their lips broke free as he kissed her cheek, down her jaw to her neck.  
“Tell me to stop, and I will,” he breathed against her skin as he nipped at it, following the edge of her tank top, down towards her breasts. His hands left her hair, his fingers now ghosting over the neckline of her top, leaning into her so she lay back. He settled himself between her legs as he continued to kiss her skin, threatening to leave her a writhing, whimpering mess. He gripped the neckline of her top and pulled it down, exposing one breast. He groaned at the sight and began to squeeze and massage it, bringing the nipple to a hardened nub before taking it in his mouth. She cried out, her hips rolling up against him. He moaned loudly as he rolled the tip with his tongue.  
“_Vous goûtez incroyable_,” he whispered as he moved to nip along the curved underside of her breast, “Do you want me to stop?”  
“No,” she begged, “Don’t stop.” She could feel his hands on her pyjama pants, starting to drag them down. It had been such a long time since she’d been with someone, felt that physical connection.

He quickly peeled off her pants and knelt on the floor beside the couch. He pulled her legs up and over his shoulders. His fingers ran along her, probing her, testing. She moaned as the tip of one slipped inside her.  
“Perfect,” he whispered, pulling it away and licking it clean. He leaned in and ran his tongue over her. She cried out sharply, back arching, forcing herself closer to his mouth. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair, gripping tightly.  
“Yes…Lee…” she breathed as he flicked her clit with his tongue before drawing it between his lips. He pressed closer, his tongue penetrating her, lapping up her arousal. Her hands slackened and fell to her sides. He instantly took them in his own, weaving his fingers with hers.  
“Lee…” she panted his name over and over like a prayer. He was driving her crazy, teasing her enough to make the bubble of arousal swell deep inside but not enough to make her come. He pulled back slightly, so his lips were just grazing against her and began to whisper. She groaned, wondering what the hell he was doing. Listening as carefully as she could, he was speaking in French again…she caught a few words. He was reciting Keats in French. She half-laughed, half-moaned as he smiled wickedly at her from between her legs before kissing her clit once more. He resumed his previous torture. She was dangerously close to coming, she could feel it, right there, just out of reach. So close…when he pulled away, wiping his mouth. She cried out in frustration.  
“Fuck it,” he growled, pulling her off the sofa and into his arms, “Bedroom, now!”  
“Third door on the right,” she whimpered as he stood up with her in his arms.

He got to his feet and carried her out of the living room. With his long legs, he quickly covered the hallway and kicked her bedroom door open. He dropped her on the bed and began to pull off his clothes. Kelly sat up and pulled off her top before opening his belt. The bulge in his pants looked uncomfortably tight. It was safe to say that the Professor was a big boy in many different ways. She finally undid the belt and pulled it free as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands instantly moved to the button and zipper but she paused as he shrugged off the shirt. The skin on his defined stomach looked so tempting. She leaned forward and ran her tongue over one of his abs. He moaned, his hand coming to the back of her head, fingers weaving into her hair. She managed to get his pants undone and pushed them down, along with his underwear. Definitely a big boy. His erection sprang free. He chuckled slightly.  
“That’s been there all day,” he said, smiling. She glanced up at him before wrapping a hand around him. He grunted as she stroked him before taking the tip in her mouth.

A deep sigh escaped him then as his hips moved against her, pressing himself a little deeper, almost to the point where she gagged before pulling back again. He let her pleasure him some more before pulling out completely.  
“On your hands and knees,” he growled. She found herself gladly obeying, turning away from him and putting herself on display. His hands touched her bottom, sliding up her back slowly.  
“So beautiful,” he whispered as his hands skimmed back down her curves, “And all mine.” The bed moved slightly as he moved to kneel behind her before teasing her entrance with his cock. She whimpered.  
“This isn’t going to be gentle,” he warned, “I don’t do gentle, okay?” Kelly nodded.  
“Say it,” he commanded.  
“Yes, sir,” she breathed.  
“Sir?” he said before pushing inside her, “I like that.” She cried out as he filled her, his hands gripping her hips tightly.

He took a few deep breaths before beginning to pull out. She moaned as he almost slipped out before thrusting back in sharply. Jolts of arousal coursed through her veins.  
“Fuck,” she moaned.  
“Such foul language,” Lee said. Kelly felt the sting as his hand slapped the soft flesh of her backside and cried out.  
“I told you I wouldn’t be gentle,” he grunted, leaning over her as he thrust in and out. His hand wove into her hair and pulled on it just enough to pull her head back.  
“Does it feel good?” he whispered, “Having my cock inside you?” His tongue reached out and licked the shell of her ear.  
“I saw everything this morning,” he continued as she let out little whimpers and moans, “When you crossed your legs, I saw everything. Your thighs…your panties, that little wet patch from when I shouted at that student. You liked that, didn’t you?”  
“Yes, sir,” she whimpered. His thrusts increased in speed and ferocity. Her arms gave out and she tumbled face first into the mattress with Lee following her closely.  
“Come on now,” he whispered, “You were so close before, when my face was between your legs, my tongue inside you. Come for me.” She moaned, the bubble of arousal swelling between her legs. It was close, so close, she just had to reach a little further.  
“I said, come for me,” he growled. There was another sharp slap on her bottom and she felt the bubble burst. The warm, euphoric rush washed over her and she screamed, feeling Lee thicken and swell inside her, a second hot rush joining hers as he climaxed.

She breathed heavily, still face down on her bed, feeling Lee’s large hands smooth over the sore part of her backside.  
“Shhh,” he whispered, “It’s okay. Did I hurt you too much?”  
“No,” she panted, “It felt good.”  
“Good girl,” Lee whispered as he began to pull out of her, “I wish I could stay but I have to go home.” He pressed a kiss to her neck.  
“I’ll see you at nine tomorrow,” he said, “Don’t forget.”  
“Yes, sir,” she breathed. There was a slight nip on her earlobe before it was soothed with a kiss.  
“Good girl,” he whispered again, “I promise, next time…I’ll stay afterwards, and kiss any pain better.” He moved away from her, making her shiver instantly at the loss of his body heat. She heard him pull his clothes back on and made to stand up, to get dressed and see him out.  
“No, no,” he said, pushing her back down onto the bed, “Stay there. I’ll see myself out. Remember, nine am.” He kissed her temple before slipping out of the room quietly, switching the light off as he went. The room descended into darkness and Kelly’s eyelids began to feel heavy. She wasn’t sure what she had gotten herself into, but she was sure it was going to be fun.


	3. Part 3

Kelly was woken by her room-mate Tish knocking on her bedroom door.  
“Hey, good morning,” she said, popping her head around the door. Kelly rolled over, making sure the sheets were wrapped around her, not wanting to flash her.  
“Hi, Tish,” she said as the other girl came in, holding out a coffee cup.  
“So,” she said, sitting on the edge of the bed, “Who was he?”  
“What?”  
“Oh, please,” she said, “You’re lying in bed, naked, which you never do, plus I kinda caught him sneaking out last night.” Kelly flushed.  
“You know the new French Professor?” she said.  
“Professor Hotty McSexy, yeah,” Tish replied.  
“Him.”  
“No!” Tish said, her jaw dropping, “You banged a Professor!”  
“Kind of, yeah,” Kelly admitted.  
“I…I’m so proud of you,” she said smiling before glancing at the alarm clock, “Hey don’t you have office hours with him?” Kelly looked at the clock. 8:55am.  
“Shit!” she said, flying out of bed, not caring if Tish saw her naked now, “I’m in so much trouble.”

*

She ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She was already fifteen minutes late, having quickly throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt. She hadn’t even had time for a shower. She didn’t knock as she burst through the door. Lee was sat in the office chair, watching the door quietly. She stopped, panting in the doorway. His eyes scanned over her briefly, taking in the less than pristine outfit and finger-combed hair before looking past her.  
“Shut the door,” he said, simply. She stepped in and closed it behind her. Lee stood up and walked over. He took her bag from her and dropped it by the wall. He leaned in close, just inches from her body.  
“You’re fifteen minutes late,” he said, his voice gruff.  
“I know, I’m sorry,” she said, looking up at him, “I…I overslept.”  
“I do not tolerate tardiness from my students,” he whispered, “What makes you think I will accept it from you?” He pulled her arm and pushed her against the desk. She fell forward, bracing herself on the desk. She felt his hands on her hips, holding her in place. Her breathing quivered.  
“You’re wearing jeans,” he said, reaching around her and unfastening her pants, “I don’t like it.” He began to yank them down.  
“From now on, dresses or skirts,” he said.  
“Why?”  
“So I can fuck you easily,” he whispered, leaning in close, his hand skimming over her bum, “So I can just push your panties aside and be inside that slick, hot cunt of yours wherever or whenever I want. Last night was just the beginning.”  
“Oh, please, sir,” she whispered half to herself, feeling a tingling between her legs at the idea of being fucked over his desk.  
“Soon, darling,” he whispered back, his lips close to her ear, “But first, we need to discuss your punishment.”  
“My…my punishment?”  
“You were fifteen minutes late,” Lee said, “You need to be taught you were wrong.” She felt the rush of cool air just seconds before the sharp slap on her butt cheek. She yelped and her body jerked. There was a second close behind, and then a third.

Fourteen in total, seven to each cheek. Each one sending jolts of arousal coursing through her veins. After the fourteenth, he paused for a moment, his fingers sliding over her skin, admiring the red marks he had left. His fingers slipped under her panties, pushing them to one side. There was a final slap, this time right against her core. She bit her lip so as not to scream as two of his fingers slipped inside her.  
“Good girl,” he whispered as he began to pull them out before pushing back in. In and out, his hand moved against her, forcing whimpers past her lips. He was fast, and rough, that thin line between pleasure and pain being crossed and recrossed until Kelly didn’t know if she was going to cry or orgasm. Suddenly, he pulled his hand away completely, leaving her teetering on the edge.  
“No,” she whimpered as he let go of her.  
“We have work to do,” he said. She looked up at him, seeing him lick his fingers clean.

She stood up straight, feeling the sting between her legs and stumbled slightly. Lee didn’t even look around as she pulled up her jeans. She went to fetch her bag but paused as she felt his hand on her bottom. He rubbed over where he had spanked her, the warmth of his hand seeping through the denim, soothing the sting slightly. She stood up, feeling his chest against her back.  
“This won’t hurt tomorrow,” he whispered, “If you ever want me to stop, if I’m ever going too far for you, you have to tell me.”  
“I don’t want you to stop,” she replied.  
“Promise me, you will tell me if you want to stop,” he said.  
“I promise,” she said. Lee didn’t say anything, he just turned her around and kissed her.

*

The sting didn’t ease. The next day, she spent the entire morning lecture shifting uncomfortably in her seat as she graded papers for him. His eyes kept flashing towards her as she moved in her seat, a faint grin on his face each time. The whole of his office hours he hadn’t touched her again, not that he could have with students traipsing in and out. She had listened to what he had said, and worn her favourite skirt. It made her butt and legs look fantastic, and she’d gotten appreciative glances from Lee and some of the students.

The afternoon lecture was just finishing up and the students were starting to leave. She would have a few minutes alone with Lee before they both headed off to his office for his Thursday evening office hours.  
“Hey,” a male voice drew her attention. One of the students, a Junior, was stood next to her seat, looking down at her. She looked him up and down.  
“So, um, I was wondering if you were free tonight?” he said.  
“Not interested,” she replied, turning back to the papers.  
“Aw, come on,” the guy said, sitting in the chair next to her, “I know how to show a girl a good time.”  
“I can have a good time all by myself, thanks,” Kelly said.  
“I bet you can,” the guy laughed and she rolled her eyes at his weak innuendo.  
“C’mon,” he said, “I’ll buy you dinner.” His hand reached over and squeezed her thigh.  
“Mr Clayton! I believe the young lady said she wasn’t interested,” Lee called from where he was stood at the front of the lecture hall. Kelly looked over at him. His gaze was dark and fixed on the young man who promptly pulled his hand back as if he had been burned.  
“Leave, now,” Lee said. Clayton scrambled to his feet and left with the distinct air of having been put back in his place by an Alpha male.

Kelly quickly finished grading the last paper and stood up, pulling on her coat and picking up the papers and her bag. Lee waited for her but didn’t say a word as they left the building, walking across campus to his office. She could feel butterflies in her stomach. He wasn’t even looking at her and he had her feeling all hot and bothered.

Once in his office, she put her bag down in front of his desk, still waiting for him to speak. The door clicked shut as she shrugged off her coat. She froze when his body pressed against hers. His nose pressed against the side of her head and she could hear him inhale. His hands moved to her waist.  
“Skirt,” he growled, “Good girl.” His hips pressed against her bottom. She gasped sharply at the feel of his length pressing against her. His hands slid down over her hips and down her legs to the hem of the skirt. His fingers grasped it and began to pull it up.  
“You did well today,” he said, “That…boy…never had a chance with you.” His lips grazed against her skin, teasing her.  
“He can try as much as he wants,” he continued, “But I’ve seen your naked body, twisted and contorted in pleasure, in ecstasy. When he started trying to flirt with you, I wanted to rip his head from his shoulders.” His voice was like honey, sending warmth coursing through her body and pooling between her legs.  
“He dared try to take what is mine,” he growled again, his teeth scraping on her ear lobe. His hands held her hips and pushed her forwards and onto the desk. One hand left her hips and pressed onto her shoulder until she was laid flat on her front across the desk.  
“I’ve wanted to do this all day,” he said.  
“What about…” she tried to speak.  
“Shh,” he hushed her, “We have time.” His hands pushed up her skirt until it was bunched up around her waist.  
“When I left you the other night,” he said, “I wanted to stay and fuck you until you were crying.” Kelly groaned as he began to slide her panties down her legs. She moved her arms, bracing herself ready for him.

His lips touched her skin first, followed swiftly by his tongue as he placed open-mouthed kisses along the backs of her thighs. She felt the familiar warm rush as he neared her centre. He claimed he didn’t do gentle, but he was certainly being it at this point. Right until she felt the sharp nip of teeth. She yelped, placing her hands flat on the desk and trying to push herself up. But Lee was too quick for her. He stood, one hand on her shoulder, the other on her hip and she felt the nudge of his member as one of his feet parted hers.  
“Good girl,” he said, the hand on her hips moving to her bottom. Within seconds he was deep inside her, making her whimper and moan as he pounded into her mercilessly. She felt like the air was being knocked out of her, making her feel light-headed but making the sensations between her legs more heightened.  
“Lee,” she panted. He slowed a little, bending down over her.  
“I’m right here,” he whispered, “I’m close and I know you are. Let’s get there together.” His hand slipped round to her front and found her clit. The slightest pressure had one of her hands flying up to find some purchase on him. It happened to be his hair. Her pulling on it had him thickening inside her, groaning in her ear and his fingers pressing harder on her.  
“Fuck,” he grunted, “Come…now.” She cried out as she felt her body let go of the pressure locked inside. Waves of orgasm rolled through her and she could feel Lee trembling slightly behind her as he filled her. His forehead rested on the back of her shoulder as they both fought to regain their breath. One of his hands closed over hers, interlocking their fingers and squeezing.  
“I wanted to do that the first time I met you,” he said softly, “Throw you over my desk and fuck you. Do me a favour.”  
“Huh?”  
“Don’t make any plans for spring break,” he said, “I think you should spend it in bed with me.”


End file.
